Server Error
As much as we'd love to never have any errors or bugs, sometimes these can happen. Server Error There is no denying that server errors have been a big part of Marapets since the site's opening. From forums breaking, to shops not restocking, to even site crashes and hacker attacks (yes hacker attacks have been to blame several times for the site's errors)... :Server errors''' have always had one outcome: unhappy maradans!'' It is inevitable to avoid errors, and all sites have them at some point. However for some reason, Maradans take it really hard when the site is malfunctioning. It seems it's hard to understand that after all, it takes time to get a site in tip-top shape. :'''''Sites break, it's a fact of life! Error Troit Perhaps the most notorious thing about Marapets server errors, is not the error itself, but the way it is portrayed. Unfortunately for the Error Troit, it is now his turn to take the bashing for the site's mishaps (literally and figuratively). This poor little guy is cursed at often by many players! His Trading Card was obtainable through the Capsule Machine. He also has a photo which was exclusive to the Vault. Error Knutt We are unsure when this guy got introduced, but he was succeeded by the Error Troit (above) in July of 2008. Not many people hated this guy, in fact during the time this guy was around, server errors were blamed on some other pet... can you guess which? Read below to find out who! Unique errors Other errors that are not common, or haven't stirred up the community in Marapets. Either way, we caught one, read on. Special Errors In November 2009, an error message that was never seen before, or after was shown on alerts. Ian got a bit creative with the Olympics coming and all. Alerts were down, and they remained down for a while. That Christmas (2009-10) users decided to take advantage of the alerts being down and organized "food fights", sending food items to one another along with other items. At some point books were being sent as well, and encyclopedias (in order to spell funny messages) were also sent. When alerts were finally fixed in January, all the alerts (thousands for some players) popped-up. Broken alerts weren't something new, but in other occasions, the error troit or the error knutt showed up instead when attempting to access them. "Halt!" Common Errors "Don't even move a step forward!" - Sometimes you just want to use some items, right? Well, NOPE. These pets are/were here to make sure you will not accomplish something you aren't supposed to. The "Error Quell" The error Quell was probably introduced in the early days of the site, when Quells were introduced (around June 2005). This guy meant business when he wanted to stop you from doing things you're not supposed to. No need to call the Maradan Police when this guy was around! I mean, look at that sign! *hiss* The "Error Poera" If you're the kind of person who isn't intimidated by evil signs, then snakes probably will. The Error Poera was introduced in July 2008, and it sure scared the pants off young Maradans when they got this. If not, it would annoy them to no end (whichever is worse). The "Error Kujo" The error Kujo was introduced in 2014, Marapets' 10th Anniversary. If you try to use an item in an erroneous way or go to an area that is not ready to be released yet, his computer will crash, having you go back the way you came. This little guy is likely a user of the Marapets website: a game within a game! (BRAAAHHHM) The "Error Jessup" If you play Marapets on a mobile device, a Jessup and some Xois (that are maybe meant to be the kids from Travis Truck) will appear if you try to play specific games if you hold your device vertically (such as Extract Enpiah or Sewer Struggle). The Newths at it again... It is very likely that the Newth was subject of bashing when the Advent Calendar wasn't functioning in ancient Marapets. Maybe it's because they kidnapped the Easter Bunny. However, they climbed up the pet echelon by working the Plushie Machine and releasing new plushies. Nowadays, they constantly work for on-site maintenance and replaced the Error Kujo in 2020. If you ever find any errors or problems around the site, please let them know about it at the Errors or Bugs Forum so these can be fixed right away. Category:Errors and Bugs Category:Trading Cards